wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Genocide
__NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Please don't steal the code. Gender | FEMALE ASSASSIN Creator | FEAR Age | 18 years RAINWING Genocide is Fear's favorite killer; she now belongs to Galax. please ask before using her in any way! Monsters are real, ghosts are real too. They all live inside us, and sometimes they win. Stephen King Description C'mon now. Isn't it fun seeing the best thing before death, right? Heheh. Best assassin that is. geno Covered in smooth, dulled, crimson scales. Patches of ashy colored spots trailing down her body as if they were bruises from previous fights. Spines, talons, and horns of the same ash color; seeming more delicate as they look as if they may blow away by the breeze. Her horns and spines seem to have a more rugged touch to them, yet her horns, in general, seem smoother overall. Underscales of vibrant golden, a bit misplaced in a way. Shifting around depending on how you view this dragoness. Frill stained of maroon, that's when you know you need to sprint away. The majority of her head may be covered in the royal color of violet, but that's simply yet another distraction to admire; as her eyes may be the last sliver of metallic silver before death reaches you. In the void of Alcevix, she has a brighter tint of crimson on her entire body, however, this is only due to the color of her platform. Her build is thin yet muscular. Not too bulky of course, but enough for her to get a workout from her frequent kills. Snout being a bit slimmer than the average RainWing, followed by a slightly longer neck to match her lengthy legs and tail. Her wings are a bit more fragile due to slimmer bones. Wings being a bit longer in length too. Not as large of wings as SkyWings, but large for a RainWing. Personality Who cares about what I'm like? All that should be known is that I'm a blunt dragoness who wouldn't give a flying moon if I broke an unhatched egg or two. Or twenty. geno Look at the dragoness' name. I'm sure you may have a slight idea on how she may act. Though she is definitely an assassin on many scrolls from various rulers across Pyrrhia, around her own neighborhood of dragons in the rainforest she's simply another face in the crowd. Speaking politely to others in order to gain their trust before commencing any physical or mental damage. Sadly, once the trust has been gained, this so-called friend of the crimson beauty may be reaching the end of their days. This is when, and perhaps only so, when Genocide will lash out with her sadistic mindset. Allowing her mind to explore further into the madness while she may be clueless or completely focused and determined about physically injuring a so-called friend. However, though the dragoness herself is very brutal, she's very good with support throughout Alcevix. Always supporting her partners, offering good advice, etc. Abilities Unique abilities for a unique dragoness. Hah. geno In case you wanna use her in any fashion, you'll need to know of her abilities. And some disabilities/consequences for each. Also some weaponry, possibly. [ N O R M A L ] * She's a RainWing! ** Sure, the most obvious thing. Yes. But she uses that towards her advantage. Such as her scales being able to shift colors. Easily controlled. ** Instead of 'magical death spit', she has a cloud of venom she can breathe on command instead. The only downside to this is it takes her some time to build up another cloud. * She's an animus! ** As she's already driven herself to the edge of her own sanity, so why not kill her sanity more, huh? She hardly uses such abilities nowadays. ** Genocide is capable of lowering her body temperature greatly, however, due to this, she risks death if she does so in a cold environment. It makes her fighting skill, in general, lower drastically. Geno is also capable of taking certain wounds (ie: burned, torn, damaged scales or membranes in reach) and healing them to a certain point. Trying this too many times only applies a thin layer of protection; again depending on the wound. This also takes quite a while later for it to work properly again. [ A L C E V I X ] Okay I'm an animus, but that doesn't apply here. Didn't you know that. geno * Myrrah is much more capable of using her daggers in talon to talon combat. * She's more capable of creating literal, functioning, plans in order to advance to another level. * Can't camouflage. * Her animus abilities have no effect. * No venom. As it's insignificant against pixelized monstrosities. Weaponry [ N O R M A L ] * Unicorn Horn Daggers * Diamond Daggers * General Metal Daggers * Large rusty machete [ A L C E V I X ] * Plasma coated Diamond Daggers * Plasma coated Unicorn Horns * Plasma Bladed Spears, Swords, Etc. * Light Arrows with Metal Bows (Imagine shooting a lightning bolt okay. =P) Relationships Me? ''Care? Are you loopy or something?'' geno roleplay with her please bro she loves company despite her being a killer > VINT > MARION > ASHLING > SPECTRUM Fear > GUINEVERE History Why do '''you' care?! It's history!'' geno An egg that glowed a sickly color, little did they know she'd kill her mother. A color of crimson with black dots all around, looks like Satan has joined this town. You better run, before it's too late. Genocide is coming, and you're the bait. Genocide will find you, she loves to kill. You're her next prey, don't go under that hill. You can't hide from what you can not see, because either way. She will find you, and terminate thee. Genocide's Legend Genocide's sickly, green, egg was laid somewhere in the desert instead of RainWing territory. Her mother, in desperate hopes of trying to fend off the SandWing, whom found the egg, did manage to shoot her venom onto her. As the venom began to destroy the scales of the SandWing, she continued to fight for the right of the egg, and scared Genocide's mother off, back to the Rainforest. Once Genocide hatched, the SandWing dragoness, who took her egg, was highly surprised to see a crimson colored dragonet, rather than the happily colored purple, or blue, or even green RainWings. As the dragonet got older, she received less and less attention, as the SandWing mother did indeed fear something was wrong. And something was. In a manner of panic, the SandWing dragoness almost immediately handed the dragonet of 3 years old into an adoption agency. Thus the trading off began. Genocide had begun to have a twist in her personality, sadness and anger filling her scales as she reached her last mother, a SkyWing dragoness. Though, she seemed to be wearing quite a bit of jewelry. Genocide believed she'd never seen so much gold and silver in her life. The dragoness spoke, saying her name was Celine, and that she already had children, but would adore a fourth child. Genocide remained with the SkyWing Queen for some time before she'd have enough. Though, this was not her first kill. The first kills revolved around when she received a deadly gift from both a SandWing and IceWing. Two kills were made that day. During a combat between a pair of dragonesses, an IceWing and SandWing, she had been shot with both deadly, ice breath and fire, at the same time. She was spitting a pinch of venom, or about to, when the mixture of the two flowed into her throat. Once she exhaled to spit the venom, nothing but a black cloud came out, killing both dragonesses instantly, providing Genocide a new weapon of venom breath. Trivia It's nice to know some things about... ''Some of us.'' geno [ N O R M A L ] * Her birth name was "Myrrah", but she changed it. * She has a surprisingly sweet, melodic voice despite her threatening stature. * She's one of Pyrrhia's Most Wanted criminals. ** However she's very very difficult to capture. * Her targeting tribes are SkyWings and SandWings. * Genocide has a few disguises when it comes to blending in for a few tribes. ** Will be listed later. * During her free time, she may be caught singing to herself, writing a bit, or drawing. ** She prefers taking flower petals and mashing them up into paint, making pictures along large stone platforms in her specified area of the Rainforest. [ A L C E V I X ] * To calm the others down if stuck in a level, she'll create a story. ** Myrrah may also draw or sing for the others. As if she were a caring mother. Gallery They just can't get my snout right. geno reference below Gen.png|colored by wings =0 IMG 20160225 165329 191.JPG Genocide's_soul.png coding by Fear Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Animus Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX)